Un chocolate para Kyon
by DolcePiano
Summary: Varios chocolates y un extraño sentimiento. Especial por el día de San Valentín.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de "La melancolía de Suzumiya Haruhi" le pertenecen a Nagaru Tanigawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> La historia a continuación puede contener spoilers de las novelas.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<strong>

**.**

**Un chocolate para Kyon**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

Abrí los ojos y sentí cómo una extraña luz atravesaba mis pupilas.

—¿Kyon-kun? —y de pronto oí la armoniosa y maravillosa voz de mi querida Asahina-san. Me giré hacia ella con el rostro contento. Nos encontrábamos en la habitación que ocupaba el club de la Brigada SOS. Sin embargo, todo se encontraba muy claro.

Entonces vi que aquella jovencita que ya había salido de la preparatoria se acercaba muy lentamente con ese rostro preocupado pero sexy que me encantaba. Aunque su expresión lucía fastidiada, sus ojos destilaban lágrimas y sus manos se movían en un vaivén. Parecía que algo le había pasado. Pero espera… sus labios… sus labios no estaban de color rosados como siempre solía tenerlos. No, estaban manchados con un líquido de color marrón. Y también sus mejillas y su cabello castaño.

Oh, dios…

Y dio un paso más a mi dirección. Y otro más. Y me di cuenta que también había un aroma dulce inundando la habitación. Recordaba aquel olor, pero mis labios no podían pronunciar su nombre. De hecho, mis cuerdas vocales no se movían, y no sabía por qué diablos no podía hablar. Y tampoco podía moverme. Suponía que era el efecto que Asahina Mikuru provocaba en mí.

—Kyon-kun… —volvió a repetir de manera nerviosa.

¿Sí?

—¡Hey, Kyon! —de pronto, otra voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Y el rostro que tenía en frente, a un palmo de nariz, me hizo caer hacia atrás.

—¿Qué haces con esa cara de pervertido, estúpido Kyon? —sí, Haruhi Suzumiya se encontraba encima de mí dándome una reprimenda porque seguramente había visto mi expresión de idiota al ver a la hermosa Asahina-san.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —pregunté como si nada hubiese pasado y también me di con el gusto de que ya podía hablar—. ¿Qué te sucedió, Asahina-san?

Ella bajó los ojos en señal de timidez y nerviosismo —Lo que pasa es… que… es…

—Que estaba haciendo chocolate y la torpe se quemó y ensució toda —Haruhi terminó la oración para luego acercársele y lamerle delicadamente la mejilla manchada también de aquel líquido marrón—. Mmm… está delicioso, Mikuru-chan —puso una expresión parecida a la de un gato y luego clavó sus ojos en mí—. ¿Quieres probar, eh, Kyon? ¿De la mejilla de Mikuru-chan? ¿O tal vez…?

Por supuesto que quería probar —No, no —pero la voz de mi razón resonó fuertemente en mi cerebro y me puse algo nervioso al ver que esta muchacha ya se estaba acercando a mí de manera extraña dejando atrás a la viajera del tiempo.

—Tal vez una probadita… ¿no te apetece?

Era tan rara, hasta intentando seducir a alguien.

Espera. ¿Acaso dije la palabra «seducir»?

—No, no —repetí sudando de nervios, ¿qué pretendía? Esta mujer estaba completamente loca. Sin embargo no podía dar un paso hacia atrás, estaba completamente congelado. Asahina observaba la escena, sin embargo pronto me dio la espalda como si no quisiese ver. Y Haruhi, Haruhi estaba a tan escasos centímetros de mi cara casi a punto de be… be…, bueno, de eso.

—¡Kyon-kun! —y una nueva voz resonó en mis oídos. Y me caí de la cama.

Observé confusamente todo lo que me rodeaba. Mi querida hermanita me había llamado y se reía de mí. Y agradecí profundamente el haberme encontrado en mi habitación y despertado de ese odioso sueño. Aunque, no es que fuera odioso, sino que era extraño que Haruhi intentara algo así conmigo. Suspiré tendidamente, me maldije internamente, esta era la tercera noche consecutiva que tenía aquella pesadilla. La misma. Incluso llegué a preguntarme si era un espacio sellado, pero no tenía ninguna de las características de las que sabía por experiencia propia. Tampoco había visto ningún avatar.

.

Iba a la escuela con expresión cansada y bostezando.

—Vaya, luces realmente agotado —aquel suspiro desagradable muy cerca de mi oreja me despertó de mi ensoñación. Me alejé de forma inmediata de la presencia de aquel hombre.

—¡Oye! No te acerques tanto —exclamé.

—¿Sabes que se acerca un día especial de nuevo, no es así? —cuestionó haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras ya que seguía invadiendo mi espacio personal.

Sí, lo sabía, después del año anterior no podía olvidarme. Porque aquellas tres chicas de la Brigada SOS nos habían dado una sorpresa muy agradable esa vez —No podría hacerlo —anuncié con emoción.

—Suzumiya-san está inquieta… —sugirió con preocupación.

—¿De nuevo? Eso ya no me sorprende.

—Pues debería —dijo mientras observaba hacia el frente evitando mi mirada acusadora—. Esos espacios sellados están comenzando a crearse, generalmente por las madrugadas.

Lo miré con ojos escrutiñadores. ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué no estaba tranquila ya? ¿Entonces aquel sueño podía haber sido uno?

—En fin, no creo que sea para alarmarse tanto. No son tan peligrosos como los de aquella vez. Y últimamente su actividad está acorde con su comportamiento y estado de ánimo. No pienso que esto sea una razón para querer destruir nuestro mundo nuevamente —y otra vez fijó su vista en mí—. De todas maneras, deberías estar atento. No hagas cosas que puedan enfadarla.

—¿Y por qué yo? —sí, seguía sin comprender cómo es que un ser tan ordinario como yo, podía ser de tanta influencia para Haruhi. Esto me estaba comenzando a molestar.

Koizumi se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando sin siquiera responderme.

Qué maleducado.

La conversación terminó allí. Aunque ahora pienso que debí escuchar su advertencia. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que aquellos sueños sí habían sido en algo premonitorios…

Créanme que quedarme encerrado en uno de esos espacios con todos los miembros de la Brigada SOS durante una semana no fue de mi completo agrado. Y todo para encontrar una respuesta tan estúpida como esa.

Haruhi, ¿hasta cuándo?

.

No fue que me di cuenta hasta el día mismo de San Valentín. El aroma dulce de chocolate emanaba de la habitación que ocupaba la Brigada SOS, tal y cómo en mi sueño. Era un olor agradable que secretamente me encantaba. Y nuestra querida presidenta había traído todos los enseres y una pequeña cocina para realizar sus tareas. Esta vez no lo hizo en secreto, sino que hizo que Koizumi y yo pasáramos al cuarto y cerráramos la puerta. Era un concurso de quién hacía el mejor chocolate de la fecha.

En realidad, no me molestó para nada ser el juez en aquel certamen. Digo, porque sobre todo, el ver a Asahina-san con un delantal de color rosado muy femenino, intentando realizar las tareas de una chica enamorada que me daría un chocolate a mí (bueno, a Koizumi también), era muy agradable de ver. Me sentí completamente especial.

Más atrás, Nagato también empezaba con su experimento, quién sabía cómo le saldría. Seguramente sería todo muy metódico y organizado, tal y como era ella.

Y Haruhi era el espectáculo mayor, ella gritaba y su voz resonaba como un megáfono dando las órdenes de cómo había que hacer el chocolate. Hasta que la grandiosa idea se le ocurrió.

Un concurso entre las tres para poner a prueba las habilidades de cada una en la preparación de aquel manjar. Y demostrar cuál era el mejor chocolate. Hasta allí no era nada nuevo, pero cuando habló de «mi preferido», sí empecé a preocuparme.

¿Por qué el mío? Si no me equivoco, Koizumi está acá a mi lado, ¿no podrían ponerlo a él como el juez? Pero no, a la señorita jefa de la Brigada se le ocurrió que yo sería el mejor, ya que el joven sentado a mi costado, ya había probado demasiados chocolates de las chicas que a cada rato se le declaraban. Y por supuesto, que yo no era tan popular como él, así que daría una mejor opinión porque a mí no me habían dado tantos. Debo decir, que ese comentario me ofendió de sobremanera. Pero por supuesto que a Haruhi ni le interesó mi opinión, porque siguió con su discurso. Además quería descubrir cuál era mi chocolate favorito.

Un poco más tarde, algo cansado por la espera, y después de haber probado casi diez tipos distintos de chocolate que cada una había preparado para mí (debo decir que de alguna forma inflaron mi ego, no me creía tan importante hasta ese instante), quise proclamar que mi preferido era… pero no me dejó. Ellas se encargarían de descubrirlo.

Observé a Koizumi, y el muy desgraciado seguía con su rostro sonriente.

Bueno, tampoco es que yo estuviera tan molesto. Aunque el tiempo me parecía una eternidad allí sentado, extrañamente mi estómago no daba luces de encontrarse lleno.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

—Suzumiya-san se está frustrando.

—¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? Quiero decírselo, pero no me deja.

—No lo hagas, podrías empeorar las cosas. Ella quiere descubrirlo por sí misma.

—No entiendo por qué le importa tanto mi opinión.

—¿En serio, aún no lo puedes averiguar? —me brindó una mirada astuta y burlona que me irritó.

—Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría en primer lugar —respondí molesto.

—Eres bastante lento…

Yo bufé, hasta que nuevamente la voz de Haruhi anunciando una nueva receta me tranquilizó de la golpiza que deseaba darle en el rostro a ese Koizumi.

—¡Ya sabes! ¡No puedes mentir, Kyon! ¡Lo sabré! —exclamó a los cuatro vientos con el rostro extremadamente sonriente contradiciendo completamente lo que había mencionado Koizumi hace un momento.

Aunque ya empezó a darme ganas de hablar, pero no era muy bueno ocultando mis mentiras, siempre terminaban descubriéndome, especialmente ella. No sabía cómo pero nunca podía mentirle, bueno, exceptuando cuando tenía que ocultarle sobre la viajera del tiempo, el esper y la chica alienígena.

Y colocó el brownie de chocolate en frente de mí.

Le di un mordisco —Está delicioso —anuncié—. Pero no, no es mi favorito.

—¡Maldición, Kyon!

—Ya te dije, estoy cansado y quiero irme, ¿no podría decirte cuál es el que más me gusta ahora?

—¡Ni te atrevas! ¡Ahora es el turno de Mikuru-chan! ¡Vamos, haz tu mayor esfuerzo!

¿De dónde sacaron dinero para comprar tanto chocolate? Me pregunté. Felizmente no había salido de mis bolsillos esta vez.

Rato después, la hermosa Asahina-san acercó un plato ante mis ojos con un chocolate hecho bola.

—Es una trufa —manifestó tímidamente haciendo una pequeña venia.

También estaba delicioso, me observó inquieta y yo le sonreí —Está muy bueno… —más allá, Haruhi también nos veía con rostro expectante—, pero no es mi favorito.

—¡Estúpido Kyon! —gritó nuevamente para poner a trabajar a la ahora ya no tan inexpresiva Nagato.

Y el olor a su chocolate hirviendo dentro de la olla es el que más me gustó. Sí, era simple y dulce. Tal y cómo sería ella si no fuera una alienígena.

Acercó la taza humeante a mi escritorio. El líquido caliente pasó por mi garganta endulzándola toda. Y pensé que las manos de Nagato eran maravillosas. Mis ojos se cerraron por el placer al sentir el sabor al chocolate caliente.

—Mmm… —es todo lo que mis labios dijeron.

Sí, aquel era mi chocolate favorito. El chocolate con leche caliente.

¿Cómo lo había adivinado? Ni idea.

Pude ver en ella un gesto ínfimo en sus ojos de satisfacción, pero fue imperceptible, y en realidad era el único que lo había notado.

—¿En serio? —replicó incrédula Haruhi—. ¿Es este tu favorito?

Yo solo asentí. Y ella me observó con cara de pocos amigos.

Pero sí, lo era. ¿Por qué resultaba tan difícil de creer? Mi madre lo hacía siempre desde que era pequeño, especialmente en las noches en que me sentía solo o tenía alguna pesadilla. Cuando hacía frío o el clima hacía alguna de las suyas con alguna tormenta de nieve. Y me lo daba con todo cariño con su rostro sonriente y luego me agarraba la cabeza y me decía lo lindo que era. Incluso mi padre, casi siempre inexpresivo y serio, sonreía. No era simplemente el chocolate, eran los recuerdos que este me traía.

Y solo la vi suspirar, triste y delicadamente, cerrando los párpados suavemente. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, recordé de pronto su cuerpo sumamente frágil cuando tuve que sostenerla aquella vez para salvarla y que no cayera al suelo. Me quedé anonadado, aquella no se parecía a Suzumiya Haruhi. Pero se veía realmente hermosa con su piel pálida y sus cabellos cayéndole por su rostro súbitamente melancólico. Pero fue un momento, solo un momento.

Y ella pronto cambió de expresión, a la siempre animada chica y jefa de nuestra brigada.

—¡Bien! —exclamó con tono de voz fuerte—. Discutiremos el premio de Yuki en la próxima reunión de la brigada. ¿Podrás venir la siguiente semana, Mikuru-chan?

—Yo creo que sí…

Y a partir de allí, no escuché nada más. El tiempo solo continuó pasando. Nos despidió a todos y quiso quedarse en esa habitación sola. Me animé a replicarle y decirle que la acompañaría, pero me botó cual basura. Al menos había vuelto a la normalidad después de un breve momento de inestabilidad.

Aunque nunca dejé de preguntarme el porqué de su reacción.

Y el porqué de la mía.

Me había quedado pensando profundamente en la hermosa expresión de Haruhi.

.

Al día siguiente nuevamente subía por la colina hacia la preparatoria. Y hacía más frío de lo común, así que me abrigué el doble. Y para variar, otra vez sentí que invadían mi pequeño espacio personal.

—Koizumi —exclamé enojado y retirándome hacia un costado.

—Pensé que Suzumiya-san reaccionaría mal esta vez. Había incluso preparado todo, sin embargo, no apareció ningún avatar.

—¿Y por qué tendría que reaccionar mal?

—Es obvio, porque no elegiste lo que ella preparó.

—No entiendo, sigo sin entender la razón de Haruhi, soy un ser ordinario. Supongo que está madurando por fin.

—Es una suposición bastante acertada. Incluso sabiendo que estuvimos una semana en ese espacio cerrado.

—¡U-una semana! —inconcebible.

—Así es. El tiempo es una dimensión que todavía no se ha estudiado en su totalidad. ¿Sabes sobre la paradoja de los gemelos de Einstein, verdad?

—Sí, sí, no hace falta que la menciones —en la paradoja, un gemelo viaja a velocidades mayores a la luz hacia una estrella lejana y el otro se queda en la Tierra. Einstein planteaba que el tiempo y el espacio son relativos, por lo tanto, el tiempo pasa más rápido para el que está en la Tierra que para el que viajó al espacio. Así que el gemelo que se quedó en nuestro planeta se volvió viejo mucho antes.

—Y ha pasado todo ese tiempo. Aunque al parecer, el resto del mundo no pareció notarlo, entramos como a una dimensión desconocida.

—Vaya…

—Pero me alegra que Suzumiya-san haya tenido aquel comportamiento. Se avecina el siguiente paso entonces.

¿Paso? ¿Qué paso se avecina?

Él sonrió vehementemente —Ya lo sabrás a su debido momento. Pero todo se empieza a vislumbrar muy claramente. Te faltaría aclarar algo en ti. O mejor dicho, darte cuenta de _eso_.

—Ya no me confundas más. Tampoco sé a qué te refieres con eso. ¿De qué tengo que darme cuenta?

Koizumi me brindó una mirada astuta —Sobre la importancia que tiene ella para tu vida. ¿Nunca te has puesto a analizar? Eres lento, Kyon.

Ya dijiste eso antes.

—Espera un momento, creí que cuando ella desapareció…

—Ese no es el punto. Solo te haré una pregunta. ¿Qué significa Suzumiya Haruhi para ti? ¿Es solo una simple amiga? ¿Quizás podrías verla como algo más?

Un momento, ¿qué cree que está haciendo? Esas cuestiones son mías y solo mías. Además, ya me había hecho esa pregunta antes y había tenido una excelente respuesta a mi parecer. Haruhi es Haruhi y nada más. Una chica que se sienta detrás de mí y la persona que hizo mi vida un poco más divertida. ¿Tenía que hacerme algún otro cuestionamiento? Después de todo, nuestra relación… nuestra relación… ¿qué es nuestra relación? ¿Una amistad? Sí, lo es. Somos amigos. Incluso me lo plantearon cuando la conocí, yo no lo pensé de esa manera, pero ahora es diferente. Sí, lo es, es mi amiga…

Entonces, todas las imágenes de los distintos rostros de Haruhi vinieron a mi mente.

Ella sonriendo, ella llorando, ella molesta y enojada, ella sorprendida, ella aburrida, ella avergonzada y sonrojada, ella con su perfecta coleta, ella con sus manos entre las mías, ella con una mano sobre mi mejilla, ella con su cuerpo frágil y delgado entre mis brazos. Y yo poseyendo sus labios en una pesadilla.

Sí, éramos más que amigos, era una confidente, yo era alguien en quien ella confiaba. ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más podíamos ser?

El sonido de la campana de inicio de clases interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

¡Maldición, Koizumi! ¡¿Por qué viniste a confundirme ahora?! Un día después de San Valentín…

.

Sin más, entré a la clase molesto sin mirar a nadie, menos a la chica que irónicamente seguía sentándose detrás de mí, aun cuando ya estábamos en tercer año de preparatoria. Solo no quería verla ni pensar en mis sentimientos. Obviamente que mi magnífico plan de ignorarla no pasó desapercibido para Haruhi quien ya me había jalado hacia atrás golpeando mi nuca con su escritorio. Estaba pensando que un día de estos iba a dejarme sin neuronas y con un traumatismo encéfalo craneano grave cuando de pronto me fijé que llevaba una coleta.

Demonios.

Toda mi determinación se fue al tacho.

—¿Q-qué es esa cara de pervertido? —exclamó con las mejillas sonrosadas. Supuse que también debía verme de la misma forma. Me levanté y me giré cambiando mi rostro a uno indiferente.

—Sí, sí, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres?

—Ten —mencionó alcanzándome un termo de color plomizo. No pude ver su rostro porque rápidamente evitó mi mirada y había encontrado la ventana mucho más interesante.

—¿Qué es esto? —observé el objeto con sorpresa.

—Es tu preferido, ¿verdad? ¡Solo bébelo! —exclamó alegremente. Aún seguía sorprendiéndome la rapidez con la que cambiaba sus estados de ánimo—. Es tu regalo por San Valentín.

—Pero ya pasó el día.

—¡Y eso qué importa! —bufó.

Espera un momento…

¿En verdad ella me estaba dando un chocolate por San Valentín?

La voz del Okabe-sensei me sacó de mis cavilaciones y tuve que voltear a observar el pizarrón. Aunque debo decir que no tomé atención a absolutamente nada de la clase.

Mis ojos escudriñaron nuevamente el termo y sonreí por aquel detalle y luego por su coleta. Sentí que el corazón me daba un extraño vuelco. Y también me inquieté.

Y no quise esperar a la hora de almuerzo. Así que le envié una nota escrita de mi puño y letra.

_Haruhi, creo que no podré bebérmelo solo. ¿Me acompañarás? _

—¡Permiso para retirarme a la enfermería, profesor! —no esperó nada y ya se había puesto de pie.

Okabe-sensei se mostró incrédulo ante su afirmación. Haruhi no parecía enferma, estaba muy saludable, demasiado, diría yo. Igual aceptó, ya la conocía.

—Debería acompañarla —afirmé también. El profesor asintió y yo la seguí discretamente. Quería probar su chocolate cuanto antes. Aunque ahora lo hacía por su perfecta coleta, sí, debía ser por eso…

Aunque después de todo, era su regalo por aquel día especial.

.

**Fin.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> ¡Hola! Me dieron ganas de hacer una historia de San Valentín en este fandom. Nunca había escrito algo sobre Suzumiya Haruhi, aunque sí leí las novelas, vi el anime y la película (incluso el agosto infinito). Me gusta la historia, sin embargo, sigo esperando la continuación (tal parece que demorará en llegar), pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

En fin, espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado. Intenté poner a todos los personajes IC, aunque es bastante difícil. No se olviden de comentar :)

Un beso.

Sophy.


End file.
